Devices such as battery packs, engines, fuel cell stacks, catalyst converters, and the like often benefit from a rapid warm-up period at a cold start and effective cooling once the device has warmed up. While these devices may operate without thermal assistance, oftentimes, optimum efficiency is not realized either because the device is too cold or the device is too hot. Similarly, many devices may also utilize effective unidirectional heat dissipation, such as for cooling, warming, and/or other functions. While many current devices utilize a thermal switch or thermal diode, many of these current solutions have focused on actively tuning thermal conductivity in materials. These current solutions often require significant changes in structure and/or bonding character. As a result, these current solutions may provide low on/off resistance ratios and/or suffer from contact resistance and poor reliability. Thus, a need exists in the industry.